This invention relates to a medical observing instrument for the use in a micro-operation with respect to the ear, eye, brain, etc. of a patient.
Lately, as disclosed in "MEDICAL OPTICAL INSTRUMENT" issued Apr. 1, 1971 by Nagai Shoten K. K., a microscope is used in a micro-operation with respect to the ear, eye, brain, etc. of a patient. The operator performs an operation while observing an enlarged image of a diseased part of the patient and with the eyes placed coincident with a pair of ocular lens of a microscope. The microscope is usually supported in its suspending or hanging-down state. Therefore, the operator can see the diseased part only from a limited range of angles. However, it sometimes occurs that the operator is required to observe the diseased part from different angles during operation. For this purpose, the operator or an assistant to the operator manually holds an endoscope with an image sensor and brings it toward the diseased part. An image obtained by the endoscope is displayed in a monitor television which is located in place away from the microscope.
In this conventional method, however, it is necessary for the operator to temporarily remove the eyes from ocular portions of the microscope in order to observe the monitor television. Since this requires the operator to greatly change the sight line, a smooth operation is interrupted.